


A Very Cherik Highschool Project

by snarkstark



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A crush bigger than Erik's attitude, Charles can read minds Erik, Charles wants a hug, Cherik - Freeform, Cherik high school, Cherik kiss, Erik is crushing, First Kiss, Highschool AU, Homework, M/M, Powered, Projects, cherik au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik Lehnsherr happens to be partnered with the one and only Charles Xaviar, Erik can barely handle his crush. He has his secret, but he doesn't know that Charles can hear all of his very indiscreet thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Cherik Highschool Project

There's nothing worse than random pairing for school projects. Especially when you get paired with the handsome, charming and eloquent Charles Xavier.

Erik sighed. He was so fucked. The aforementioned classmate made his way over to Erik since he hadn't moved and flashed him a smile which made Erik grip his pencil tighter and become very aware of the graphite inside. 

Stupid grin. I swear he's the most beautiful person ever. He plays chess. Chess goddammit. I can't just ask him to play chess with me randomly. And the sound of his voice...Maybe if I make out with him he’ll be too surprised to hit me…

Erik’s thoughts were cut off my Charles’ soft laughter. “What?” Erik demanded, feeling suddenly vulnerable and kind of embarrassed as if he'd just said that out loud. “Nothing of importance.” Charles answered politely, his accent making the graphite buzz slightly in Erik’s fingers.

Hoping to steer his thoughts away from the depth of Charles’ stunning blue eyes, Erik drew them to the main subject. “So, a project? On mutant DNA?” He prompted, trying to sound like the idea of mutants was kind of foreign to him. God, what if Charles found out he was a freak? A metal controlling freak?

He watched Charles and was surprised when he saw the smaller boy sitting next to him roll his eyes. “What?” He demanded again. 

“Something of importance.” Charles said this time, infuriatingly. 

“And does the great Charles Xavier want to share this something?” He asked, his tone laced with irritation.

“Not particularly.” Charles answered him simply.

Oh, but Charles did. He wanted to hug Erik hard and tell him that he wasn't a freak. And that if he was, he wasn't the only one. He was a telepathic freak after all. Perfect for one another. He shook his head quickly. Whatever he’d heard in Erik’s head...that didn't matter. He wasn't good enough for Erik. He didn't deserve the other and he knew it.

Erik however, was far from believing anything like that. “Fine. I suppose we better get this stupid project done then. My house after school?” Erik wanted Charles to come back to his house, had imagined it various times, and none of them included this project that's for sure.

He noticed Charles blushing ever so slightly, making Erik have that embarrassed feeling as if Charles had heard what he had been thinking about.

“Yes. That sounds good.” Charles said in his soft tone. Erik would've been happy to stay in that class all day, slowly earning Charles’ trust and maybe even finding something out about him.

It was like he went out of his way to avoid people, probably did, and had no interest in making friends. On top of that, Charles often had bad headaches, even though he never complained about them. Erik would see him holding his head, or pushing back his floppy hair in frustration, especially when he was surrounded by people.

Once, when a huge fight broke out and got out of hand, one girl crying, a couple of guys shouting and a few people screaming at each other too, he caught sight of Charles leave school altogether. 

“Until later then, Erik.” Charles said when the bell rang, pushing his books into his bag swiftly and pulling Erik out of thoughts. “Later.” He agreed, even though Charles was already halfway to the door. Impossibly, Charles seemed to hear him anyway and turned around, giving a small wave before Erik lost contact with those bright blue eyes and he was out of the door. 

The day seemed to crawl by for Erik as he focused more on the clock then on anything the teacher was saying. During maths, he was so frustrated he accidentally wished a little too hard for the clock to speed up and one of the metal hands whirred forward a few hours. It was fixed before anyone suspected anything weird anyway.

At last, the day finished and as fast as Erik speed walked to his locker (trying hard not to make it look like he was just really desperate for a piss), Charles was already waiting on the school steps, earphones in and bag by his side as he tucked his knees pretty close to his chest and rested his head against the rail. 

“Cha-” Erik started before he noticed the headphones. He can't hear me. Obviously. He chastised mentally. At this thought, Charles looked up and caught him staring, tugging his earphones out and giving Erik a slight smile. 

“Hello.” He greeted politely, standing up and slipping the earphones into his trouser pocket where they hung out dangerously. Now he was standing up, Erik took a moment to appreciate how his clothes looked and the way the shorter stood, straight and respectfully. 

He wore tight black trousers which Erik tried hard not to focus on and a blue jumper, the tails of his shirt hanging out the bottom and fingerless gloves.

He noticed Charles raising an eyebrow and realised he’d been staring for almost a minute without saying anything. Idiot. I'm such an idiot. Quit staring. Shit. 

“Hi.” He blurted. Charles was smiling again. “Right, let's go then.” He added quickly, walking down the steps. He reached out for Charles’ sleeve and caught his hand instead by accident, pulling him down the stairs after him. To his surprise, Charles gripped his hand with his own gloved one and stumbled a little at the tug before following Erik down the steps. 

Erik imagined pulling Charles closer, he pictured kissing him right then and putting his hands in that beautiful hair. 

Maybe he had been looking at Charles funny because the other boy was blushing ever so slightly as he pulled his hand away, slowly with his fingers trailing up Erik’s palm before disappearing. 

He looked reluctant at this action and if Erik was any braver he would have taken his hand back again. He didn't though, of course he didn't. He just avoided Charles’ all too tempting eyes and carried on walking down the pavement, gesturing for Charles to follow.

His house was barely a few minutes from school, an ordinary two storey house with had a small attic. Erik had already claimed that small hideout and most of his possessions were there rather than his bedroom. 

His mother was home but his Father was away at war. He was a soldier, fighting overseas and Erik respected him greatly, even if he was occasionally resentful when his Father wasn't there for him or missed important days.

His Mother greeted him when he walked in, immediately her eyes were drawn to Charles as she looked him up and down. Charles smiled politely, charming as always. 

Erik’s mother nodded at him and turned to Erik. “ "Du bringst einen Jungen mit nach Hause?" You bring a boy to the house?" She asked him. 

“Ja Mama. Das ist Charles. Er ist mein Schatz. Yes mama. This is Charles. He is my treasure.” Erik answered easily, confiding to her since the language was out of Charles’ understanding, smart though he was . He knew how much his Mother cared for him and he had never wasted time keeping things from her. 

She gave him a knowing smile and Erik rolled his eyes. Charles was watching, looking rather adorably lost at the language change. “Come, Charles. We’ll go up to the attic.” 

The smaller boy agreed instantly and they went upstairs, taking the ladder up to the warmly lit attic room. It was a blanket fortress, books and papers stacked up against the walls and a few posters and photographs. 

Charles sat down when Erik did, his blue eyes alight with curiosity. He felt bad, sometimes he couldn't help picking up things that Erik was thinking. He was trying to consciously avoid it. 

“I don't speak German.” He informed Erik with a slight smile as he laced his fingers together and sat cross legged. “But you called me something. Quite the elegant sounding word, Erik. Schatz?” 

Erik tried to scramble for an excuse. “Right. That was German for…” He couldn't quite get the lie out, no matter the countless words he could substitute in its place.

“Treasure.”

Erik regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He felt his cheeks blaze and his eyes flicked down to his lap even though he was desperate to know Charles’ reaction. 

Charles was watching him, his heart rate speeding up erratically. He wanted nothing more than to look into Erik’s head and find out what the hell he was trying to say, what he felt. But he knew it was wrong and he cared for Erik too much to use his mutation against him like that.

“Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles said his name quietly, moving closer to him. “Would it be terribly presumptuous and arrogant to kiss you right now?” He hadn't even really meant to say that out loud, but it had happened all the same.

“Not at all.” Erik replied immediately, looking up at the Charles who was suddenly much closer. He was close enough for Erik to be thinking of his red lips and his beautiful eyes and his flushed cheeks. 

Charles murmured something which surprised him. “Less thinking and more kissing.” 

Erik was surprised Charles could've told he was thinking so hard but he complied instantly, pressing his pink lips to Charles’ red ones. The other melted into the kiss and just like he'd thought about his hand threaded into Charles’ hair.

It was even softer than he'd imagined and it had the desired effect on Charles since he pressed so close he was practically in Erik’s lap and kissed him even harder. 

This was quite possibly, no definitely, the best moment of Erik’s life and he burned every inch of it into his memory so he would never forget it. Eventually, the need to breathe took over them both and they pulled away, breathing hitched and lips stinging.

“Thank you, Schatz.” Erik smiled, his pale blue eyes filled with happiness. 

“And thank you.” Charles said in response, fixing his hair where Erik had successfully messed it up. “I like it when you call me that. I don’t think you could get more attractive than when you speak German.” He flashed him a grin. 

“Ist das so, Schatz? Ich denke, Sie sind attraktiv in jeder Sprache, Liebster. Is that so, treasure? I think you would be attractive in any language, dearest.” Erik said lowly, which made Charles blush a little again. 

“Enough of this torture, Erik.” Charles pleaded, “I am here for a purpose am I not?” He reminded him, pulling out a book from his bag. 

“Your purpose should be kissing me.” Erik complained with a smirk which made Charles laugh and push him gently. 

“Hush yourself, Lehnsherr. I’d rather not fail this project thank you very much.” 

“Did you just say hush yourself?” Erik asked incredulously, lying on his stomach and playing with Charles’ fingers.

“Please, Erik.” Charles dismissed, catching his hand and opening the book with his other, “Last I checked, you were admiring my voice and how I spoke.” He commented vaguely, finding a page of information they could use.

Erik raised an eyebrow. “You know something, Charles Xavier? You know an awful lot about what I think. Whether I say it out loud or not.” He commented, grabbing some notepaper.

Charles tensed, before closing his eyes and the book. “Erik…” He hesitated, reassuring himself that Erik wouldn't hate him, “That's because I am able to hear your thoughts. Everyone’s thoughts. I can control them and tell them what to think and see. I’m a mutant. And it’s there all the time Erik. The voices. Everyone’s pain.” His voice shook. “I never intend to use it upon you. But you’re a furious thinker. How can I not hear you?” 

His eyes flickered up to Erik’s, pleading with him to understand, to not hate him. “You read minds?” Erik repeated in shock. Charles nodded sadly. 

“I control metal.” Erik blurted. “I'm a mutant too.” He pulled Charles into his chest and hugged him as tightly as he could, laughter bubbling in his chest. “I thought I was on my own.” He whispered. “I thought I was on my own.”

Charles hugged back just as tightly, fingers curling in Erik’s shirt. He felt so relieved that there were tears in his eyes. “You’re not on your own.” He whispered back, his voice muffled by Erik’s shirt. 

He closed his eyes and let one tear fall, and this time when he spoke it wasn't out loud, he just told Erik in his head. You’ll never be alone again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
